Noah (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= Summary Noah, also called the "Nameless God", is the demonic sponsor of Isamu, and seeks to create a world of absolute solitude. Not much is known about it other than the fact that it's existed outside the flow of time for so long, nobody remembers its original name - a feat which represents true solitude, according to Isamu. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Noah Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Genderless Age: Inapplicable Classification: Vile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future; Noah itself is known to have existed outside the flow of time), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Noah is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Noah are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Transformation, Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Fate Manipulation (Far superior to beings such as the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demon Gods who exist beyond all of time and space. Scaling from Maya, whose illusions are capable of bringing forth entire futures into existence), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Elemental Manipulation, (Fire, Lightning, Ice, and Wind), Void Manipulation (Scaling from characters of similar power who are capable of destroying nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, as well as forcibly unmaking individuals and erasing them from existence), Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Magic, Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Resistance to Almighty attacks and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Though Noah is the weakest of the Reason Gods, being casually defeated by Baal Avatar, it should still be as strong as Michael and Asura, being superior to Demi-Chiaki, who despite outclassing the combined power of The Three Archangels still lacked enough power to bear a reason while Noah did. Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: Unknown. Appears to have some knowledge in magic. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Domination:' Absorbs a large amount of HP from one foe. *'Aurora:' Changes Noah's skill repertoire and resistances between four elements. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 2